Just A Kiss
by Maya the Phoenix
Summary: Tk and Kari goes on a secret date, with 2 other couples spying on them! Will they be ever to have a date, their first date, in peace? Takari, Taiora, and Mimato!


**TK: Finally, a story!**

**Maya The Phoenix: It takes some damn time to write a story .**

**Kari: Stop the chit-chat and get on with the story!**

**Maya The Phoenix: -Grumbles- Bak**a** Kari. Do the Freaking "legal" stuff, Cody.**

**Cody: -Sighs- Maya The Phoenix doesn't, and will never own Digimon**

**Maya the Phoenix: Hey, a guy can dream, Right?**

**OH! Thanks for Pinkgirl0618 for Beta Reading this!**

* * *

T.K. thought of the name "Yagami" thoroughly.

He's had a crush on the legendary Hikari Yagami, but he hasn't told her... not yet at least. Gripping tightly on the flowers he was holding onto, he nervously rung the doorbell. A few seconds later, a brunette answered the door. "H-hey Kari," T.K. greeted nervously. _Really? Stuttering? I think I'm sweating. Heck i think my palms are wet, _T.K. thought.

"Oh, Hey T.K." Kari greeted back, having on her the sweetest smile for him._ Yeah, I just felt a drop of sweat slide of my face. Definitely not going as planned_, T.K. said to himself, blushing. "Uh—I-I-I—Er... T-These are for you," T.K. Said handing out the flowers to Kari, blushing.

Blushing, Kari took the flowers from him with their hand brushing, which made both of them blush harder. "T-T-Thanks T.K." Kari thanked, still blushing. The two remained in a minute of awkward silence. "So, umm, Kari, where do want do go?" T.K. asked, breaking the ice. "I don't know, lemme think for a while," Kari answered.

A few seconds later, Kari seemed excited. "To the mall!" Kari answered with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _Did her eyes just have a glint? if it did, oh no, it's gonna be a long day_, T.K. thought as he was thinking of his wallet.

* * *

Taichi "Tai" Yagami was sitting idly on a random park bench waiting for his girlfriend, Sora Takenouchi. The couple hadn't announced their official relationship until two months ago. Everyone congratulated them throughout the party.

His giddy memories were interrupted by a feminine voice exclaiming his name. He faced the direction of where the voice came from and saw Sora running towards him.

"Sorry"—Pant—"I'm late, Tai"—Pant—"how can I"—Pant—"Make it up to you?" She asked, almost fainting from the lack of breath. "First, drink water," Tai said, handing Sora a bottle of cold water. Sora immediately grabbed the heavenly bottle of water and drank it in three full seconds and finished it.

"That was fast," Tai mumbled.

"Well, sorry for rushing. Geez."

"Second, I want you to treat me dinner at the new place in the mall" Tai said, smiling.

"Woah, Woah, Woah, isn't that place expensive?! But I was just a few minutes late!" Sora exclaimed in disbelief.

"You'll make it up to me, right? So let's go!"

* * *

Mimi Takichiwa was going out with her boyfriend, Yamato "Matt" Ishida. Since Matt was a rocking rock star and Mimi was a shopaholic, they easily got along. Being a gentleman he is, Matt carried all colorful shopping bags and wondered how he got into this mess

**_-FlashBack-_**

****_RING! RING! RING!_

_Matt groaned. He was about to go to sleep after waking up 5 am in the morning. The annoying sound of the phone finally got to him, but strangely, he was able to sleep._

_"Matt!" an angry high-pitched voice came from the other side of the door, "Open this door before I go break this door in half!"_

_"ZzZz"_

_"You asked for it!"_

_Mimi kicked the door and came with a "thud". "Matt!" the angry girl yelled from the other side of the door. Awakened from the thud, Matt curiously got up and opened the door. As he did, he found Mimi kicking his stomach. "Oof," Math groaned, clutching to his stomach._

_"That's what the damn you get for letting me worry about you!"_

_"OK then, let me make it up to you. I'll do anything you want" Matt declared_

_"Anything?" Mimi assured._

_"Anything." Mimi's eyes twinkled, as she took Matt's credit card. "Then let's go shopping!" Mimi yelled as she grabbed Matt by the collar_

**-End of FlashBack-**

* * *

T.K. was surprised by Kari's decision. Instead of going shopping, she decided to go to McDonalds.

"Hey T.K., is it just me or is that Tai's hair going to Shakey's?" Kari asked, staring out the window. T.K. looked outside the resto's window and saw brown hair. "It must be someone else's."

* * *

Tai and Sora were holding hands, while walking. They saw Kari and T.K. in McDonalds. "Told you they would go out. Now pay up," Sora rally stated, smirking in victory. Grumbling, Tai took out 20 bucks from his wallet and gave it to Sora. As if there was a light bulb on his head, Tai had an idea. "Come on! Let's go spy on them!" Tai semi-shouted.

"OK, But Where?"

Tai searched for a place

"Shakey's"

The 'ninja' couple quickly went in and took the seat next to the window.

"What do you suppose they'll do?" Sora asked

"Kiss?"

"If they don't, you owe me 50."

_I hope they do..._ Tai mumbled to himself.

* * *

Matt and Mimi were leaving the department store with the credit card of Matt almost at its limit. "Look at that! They're so cute!" Mimi squealed. Matt couldn't move, fearing that the shopping bags might fall. "Hey look! It's Kari and T.K!". Matt dropped all the shopping bags and asked "Where?!". "Over there!" Mimi exclaimed, pointing to McDonalds.

"Now, be a gentleman and bring the shopping bags to the car. I'll be here thinking of a matchmaking plan for those two," Mimi said, shooing Matt off. Matt just grumbled at the _Loving_ Girlfriend he has.

Mimi entered the greasy fast food restaurant and sat on the chair close to the dating couple. She thought of Matchmaking plans for the lovey dovey couple close to her

_Push T.K.'s head so he could "accidentally" kiss Kari? Nah, too obvious that it was intentional. Get them to go out? Idiot, they're already going out right now. Barge in their date and give them dating advice? Asshole, that's rude. Shower their food with beer and get them to make out? Ew, no. _Mimi thought.

Mimi's thoughts were cut off when she saw her "gentleman of a boyfriend" tiredly walking through the door. She flew her hands up in the air so Matt would know where she as, but to no avail, he didn't see them.

Instead, he saw the lovey dovey couple having their "_moment"_, so he sat in a chair close to T.K. and Kari.

PLOP!

A paper ball or more like a tissue ball hit him in the head.

_Over Here Matt!_

_-Mimi_

Matt's eyes searched for Mimi and finally found her, so he sat next to her.

* * *

"T.K, I-I-I-I-I-I have something to t-t-t-tell you," Kari stammered furiously. _Kari? Stuttering? Shit, I'm feeling nervous. _" W-What is it?" T.K stuttered a little. _The hell? I got affected by Kari's stuttering -.-"_

"T.K, I love you" Kari blurted out as fast as she can. T.K took a few minutes to comprehend what Kari had just said. The silence was sending shivers down Kari's spine as she was waiting for T.K's reaction.

_Maybe he doesn't love me back...?_

T.K suddenly leaned forward and their lips collided. While T.K was kissing the damsel lustfully, the dams was trying to tame the electric shock waves that were running from her lips.

Tai grinned and whispered to Sora, who had her jaw on the floor, "You owe me 50."

Mimi squealed in delight as Matt was happy for them.

"How was that for an answer" T.K said, smirking. Kari just blushed furiously and playfully hit him on the arm.

* * *

The next day, Mimi threw a party at Matt's house for the just-kissed couple. A banner was hung on the wall with the words " CONGRATS ON YOUR FIRST KISS!"

"What the— h-h-howmdid you know?!" T.K asked in disbelief.

"Your lesson learned: don't make out in public." Mimi lectured.

"Everyone was at the mall yesterday, I guess." Kari stated

The party went well. Sora was still mad at Tai for besting her, Joe was busy hanging out with Izzy (Who was not minding him at all), Ken was with Yolei in a dark corner, sucking their faces, and Davis... was flirting with Kari while T.K was rolling on the floor laughing at her predicament.

"AHEM. Is this thing on?" Mimi tested the mike. "I WOULD JUST LIK TO SAY CONGRATULATIONS YOU LOVERS!" Mimi yelled, pointing at the two new couple. Almost everyone clapped ad whistled. ALMOST.

"What?! T.J. and MY KARI?!" Davis exclaimed, clearly in shock. " I was never yours dumbass," Kari stated, sticking her tongue out. "Oh yeah... You win this time T.A, but someday..." Davis' voice trailed of

* * *

Me: ...So, how do you like—

Davis: No

Me: Reall—

Davis: Yeah

Me: Come o—

Davis: No.

Me: Fine. R&R! Criticisms are welcomed with open arms! So are Flames! Somewhere...


End file.
